


Girls Like You

by Violsva



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Gen, Natasha Romanov Backstory, Red Room (Marvel), Various Dark Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Strong female role models build and reinforce young women’s capacity to achieve their dreams.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Dottie Underwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Girls Like You

Natalia knows that one of them got away.

They talk in secret, the girls in the Red Room, in whispers and touches and taps, all the codes they have been taught and dozens more they invent. They talk about their future, the world outside, and the stories. No one knows where the stories come from, or who heard them first, or who invented them.

The most popular story is about the one who left. Only one. No one knows when.

She died, most of them say. She was assassinated. She died on the street, slowly and miserably. She was immediately killed by a poison capsule under her skin as soon as she failed to report back.

Or, maybe, what if she lived?

She went entirely native, and had a normal capitalist American life as a housewife (and might be reactivated at any time). She lives in filth as a drug-addicted prostitute. She went rogue, and kills now for her own pleasure, whoever she wants. She defected to the US government (but it’s all right, everything has been changed so she couldn’t tell them anything useful).

Natalia _wants_ her. She imagines her, with a thousand appearances, a thousand circumstances. She imagines meeting her someday, sometimes as the avenging hand of the Red Room, sometimes incidentally during a mission, sometimes _(don’t think it too loudly)_ to join her, to ask for help. She thinks about it in the exhausted few minutes before she falls asleep, or if she wakes up in the night, restless or hungry or needing the water closet, and chained to the headboard. Sometimes during the day, when she gets a spare second, when she is waiting or watching or eating, as long as there is no chance she will be caught distracted, she daydreams about her.

The _day_ dreams, however, are only about confronting her, taking her down in the name of the Motherland, being smart enough and strong enough and stealthy enough to catch her off-guard. Any other fantasies stay locked up until night.


End file.
